


Of Mother's Love

by Queen_Kit



Series: Plunny Petting Zoo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: This is probably one of my worst fics, but it is kinda funny. The main character is my normal original character. I don't normally write about her, but this is one of the times that I did.(Basically Mary-Sue is related to the Noseless wonder and that turns out to be the real power voldie knows not.)





	Of Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters from Harry Potter Don't belong to me.

The inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle stared at the strange sight before them. A girl with drooping cat ears and a tail was plodding through the mud on her way to the castle. While the cat-girl herself wasn't very strange to the inhabitants, seeing as this was a school for magic, the circumstance of it were strange because this girl was not a student at Hogwarts. Not only that, but this was happening the middle of the worst rainstorm Hogwarts had seen in years.

Seeing the forlorn figure walking towards the castle some students wondered if in fact the storm may have been brought about by accidental magic, a wish for the weather to suit her glum mood. Ever since they had noticed the approaching figure, about an hour earlier as the mud and wind were making her progress slow, the Hogwarts gossip mill had been running rampant. One of the rumors going around was that she was the tragic girlfriend of someone who died in the war and that she had taken it upon herself to let the family know. Taking off from this some girls decided that whoever it was must have been related to the headmaster. These rumors were favored by the females of the school, no matter what house they had been sorted into.

These rumors however were very far from the truth, for although Kathy, for that was the cat-girl's name, had received terrible news it was not about a boyfriend, it was about her half-brother. The young cat-girl had discovered barely three years ago, to her immense horror and shame, that she was related to the most feared dark wizard of their age and she had come here to reveal to someone else that they also had the misfortune to be related to him. Kathy was the half-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, through their mother, but that wasn't even all the story.

By some strange twist of fate she was actually his older sibling, according again to their mother, even though she was only eighteen and Tom was more than fifty years old. No one seemed very willing to tell her how something like this could have happened. When she asked the people who had known her mother all they would say was that her mother had been thrown forward in time by a broken time turner and had taken to consuming large amounts of vodka.

After she learned this she began to research her family and her mother's journals, hoping that there would be something in her research to teach her how to defeat what Tom had become. It was during this that she learned that her mother had died after the birth because she had spent too much energy on a spell to put on the baby. It seemed that her mother had known that her baby boy was going to be very powerful and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't use his power for evil. Unfortunately it was doomed to fail because in the absence of proper guardians who were able to call upon the spell it would be of little help.

This spell allowed any magical guardian or magical blood relation to give orders that Tom would have to follow. This would therefore reign in his power, by the order given, when he got out of hand. All it took to invoke it was knowledge of it and the word "please". However for siblings and other guardians this was not very strong, only allowing them protection for themselves or others from his magic. However if someone with a higher concentration of Slytherin blood were to call upon it Tom would have to do anything they said.

At this time she had not been able to find any other relations to herself and Tom, let alone one with higher Slytherin blood. So she delved deeper into the records even getting permission to look at any documents filed for change of name in case someone had hidden themselves that way. Then after three years of searching she found what she needed, a relative of herself and Tom with higher Slytherin blood.

So on this day of her discovery she trudged through the wind, rain, and mud to find her only other living relative. She was quite sure however that as soon as he knew of her relation to the Dark Lord that he wouldn't listen to anything else she said. How would the savior of the wizarding world accept that he was related to Voldemort?

She couldn't imagine how it would feel for him to learn that his mother's father was actually Salazar Slytherin in disguise as a muggle. Lilly didn't learn this until a few years after her father's death, or rather after his departure back to his own time. Lilly had apparently also studied Voldemort's heritage and found that she could invoke the spell. Unfortunately she managed to invoke it to save her son and not herself.

Kathy had been interested in how Salazar managed to get so far out of his own time period and so she consulted his journals. That was likely the only good side of being related, she had access to the old Slytherin Gringotts Vaults. What she managed to learn from the journals was that Salazar had botched a potion and it had ended up all over him. He had met Harry's grandmother after he was brought to a hospital after consuming more alcohol than it was thought possible to drink and survive. They had fallen in love and lived happily ever after. That is they lived happily ever after until his mysterious disappearance in the middle of the night.

Kathy continued to walk across the lawn hoping that Harry would listen to her. And two days later she was able to meet Harry and talk to him. He listened to the story and began to grin. Yes, it appeared that Voldemort was likely going to learn about the power he knew not soon. Voldemort was soon going to learn the dark side of irony because his mother, whom he had praised for being a descendant of Slytherin while despising his father, would be his downfall and all because she had loved her little boy and wanted nothing more than for him to be a light wizard and to save the family's reputation.

It seemed Dumbledore was right. Their salvation came about because of a mother's love.


End file.
